


Checkpoint

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Berlin Wall, Cold War, Espionage, Hirogen(s) (Star Trek), Snipers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Espionage is everywhere during the Cold War. Captain Janeway needs to do what needs to be done.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Checkpoint

**Author's Note:**

> This was or is meant to be a one-shot...

Her beanie did little good against the cold on that clear evening with low level fog. She wasn't in her normal U.S. Army uniform. Instead, she was clad in black. She adjusted her scope as she lay in a crouched position. 

Her scope focused on the two figures standing on one side of the bridge. One was a U.S. Army Captain Chakotay. The other beside him, in his grasp, was Vladimir Pushkin. Pushkin was the spy who was to be traded for their own, Charlie Gifford, who she knew to be a double-agent. She's only one of five people who knew this information within the CIA and U.S. Army Intelligence. Captain Janeway's timing had to be precise and not even the captain on the bridge knew of what was about to happen. No matter how close the two of them were, he could never know.

She was on the wrong side of the Wall. It had to appear to appear that the Soviets could have done what she's about to do. She watched as the figures moved and stopped. It was now time for Pushkin to walk towards Eastern Germany and Gifford to walk across to Western Germany. They started to walk. Janeway monitored her breathing and when the time was right, she breathed out and fired two shots. Then all hell broke loose.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things.  
> A. This can either be a Hirogen, "Hunters," scenario  
> Or  
> B. Be a modern AU.
> 
> And C. This MAY be continued but don't expect it soon.
> 
> D. Let me know in the comments if you think it should be option A or B if or when I do. 😊
> 
> Chapter 1 written 3/24/2020. Typed up 7/29/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
